The Academy Epoch
by pepper-swords
Summary: Aizen x Urahara. The story is set in the training academy when both Aizen and Urahara attended as students. It follows their first encounter and subsequent relations. It is based entirely on an RP and is Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi. AxU.
1. A Welcome Distraction

**Story: The Academy Epoch**

Author: Englicana & Nony

**Source: Bleach**

**Pairing: Aizen x Urahara**

**Warning: YAOI. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Aizen and Urahara. The plot belongs to Nony and I.**

**The following is set in the training academy when both Aizen and Urahara attended as students. **

**It is based entirely on an RP between Nony and myself on /cult/legaysex. **

**Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcome!**

Chapter 1: A Welcome Distraction

The library was generally silent as Aizen read through his slightly forbidden book. He ignored the blond sharing the table with him who was resting his head on his own book, pretending to be asleep. Aizen frowned at the other man's obvious fakery,

"Please don't pretend to start snoring".

Urahara lifted his head, looking as drowsy as ever.

"…and why would I do that?" he returned with a lazy smile.

"Clearly because you are avoiding doing important work and instead are attempting to annoy those around you with your foolishness" the brunette stated before returning to his book.

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Urahara noted "you don't hesitate in jumping to conclusions". He gave a nervously apologetic laugh, "I wasn't trying to disturb you".

"Indeed" Aizen replied, his focus entirely on the book before him.

He gave a slight frown at Aizen's unwillingness to engage in conversation. With a significant glance towards the open book he goaded "At least I'm not deliberately breaking the rules…".

Aizen smiled warmly. "I am merely broadening my knowledge". Already the first signs of Aizen as an evil mastermind were manifesting themselves and his plans had begun formulating.

"Such knowledge is generally forbidden for a reason" Urahara spoke wisely, although it was said in his usual half-asleep voice.

"Hmm… but if it were so strictly forbidden then why would sensei give me it?" _After some…persuasion_. Aizen smirked, returning his attention to his book.

The blond nodded thoughtfully. "Then I would have to assume there was an equally good reason." He once again rested his head on his arms.

"If you're so tired, go back to your dorm".

Urahara tilted his head so he could see Aizen with one eye. "Who says I'm tired?" He challenged with a half raised eyebrow.

Aizen returned his challenge with his own raised eyebrow, "If not then why are you 'sleeping', hmm?"

"If I were sleeping would I really be having this conversation with you?" he smiled.

"It's entirely possible, but good point." The brunette conceded, hiding his annoyance behind a sweet smile.

Detecting the falseness of Aizen's smile the other man frowned, "Indeed, however I seem to be distracting you from your studies…"

"Why don't we do this some other time?"

He smiled then nodded, grabbing his books.

"And why exactly would I want to do this another time?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?"

Urahara stopped. "Aside from my stimulating company?"

He assessed Aizen with a calculating look.  
"Well…" he paused, changing his mind. "Nothing I guess".

With that he smiled before bowing and taking his leave.

The brunette had resumed reading and didn't look up as he loudly asked "When and where?" in an even tone.

With a triumphant smirk Urahara answered "The garden. Tomorrow after classes."

He bowed in farewell and left, looking forward to what lay in store for the next day.

**A/N: The second chapter will be up soon and will contain much more AxU. Once again, reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcome!**


	2. Sweet Things, Escape and Lust

This chapter is MUCH longer and contains some first 'contact'.

Chapter 2: Sweet Things, Escape and Lust

The following day Urahara was in one of the Academy gardens, sat on the edge of the fountain that lay in the centre, looking pretty in the sunshine. He was eating Pocky, lost in thought.

Aizen was the last out of class and slowly made his way to the fountain. There was no change in his usual expression as he saw the blond and sat next to him on the stone edge.

Still munching away, he absently offered Aizen some. "You came." It was said with a hint of surprise.

"I happened to be heading in this direction." Aizen replied with indifference. He then looked at the offered Pocky with confusion, having no idea what the human food was.

"… and that is?"

Licking at his own Pocky Urahara gesticulated wildly. "Pure and wholesome delight in a stick!" he waved the Pocky forcefully at the brunette. "Try it!"

Taking the pink stick tentatively Aizen cautiously licked it. His face then contorted into an expression of mild disgust.

Urahara tilted his head slightly. "You like it?" he asked hopefully, still munching away.

"I have no particular liking for sweet things… but I don't believe in wasting food so…" Aizen sighed and finished the rest quickly.

The blond stared in disbelief. "You… don't like sweets…" In a state of complete shock he could do no more than gape at the other man.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite" Aizen pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sweet foods just aren't to my taste" A small smirk graced his face at the other mans shock.

Urahara shook his head.  
"That isn't even possible!" he searched his pockets desperately. "Try a different flavour!" He pulled out a packet of milk Pocky and offered one, determined that Aizen **will** like something sweet.

Obligingly the brunette took the Pocky and licked it. "Hmm… it's better. But I wouldn't pay for it" He commented.

Horror seeped into the blond's expression, jaw dropping. "But it's the best flavour!" With a frown that was almost a glare he snatched the milk stick back and devoured it with great satisfaction.

Aizen closed his eyes and smiled sweetly in apology. "Gomen."

Urahara proceeded to offer to bring 'koala biscuits' the next day, his determination not diminished.

"Tomorrow? Who says I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"I do." The blond gave a cute grin. "Because no one can resist koala biscuits."

With a smile and a sigh Aizen looked up at the sky. The light and the angle highlighted the mans features, making him look even more handsome than usual.

Urahara took a moment to admire the other man's attractiveness, trailing his fingers through the fountain. "So?"

Aizen was brought out of his distraction and looked at Urahara. "Hmm? Oh, koalas. You'll just have to wait and see…" He smiled and tilted his head before returning his eyes to the sky.

"That I will…" he smiled. "Then I guess that means we'd better make the most of now" he raised his eyebrows enquiringly at the brunette.

As Aizen looked at the blond he mimicked his expression. "And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked.

Urahara didn't try to hide his attraction to the brunette. His handsome looks, smouldering voice and general demeanour was all too enticing. "Well with you looking as dashing as you do I'm sure you can think of ways…" He turned his attention to observing the fish in the fountain.

Aizen watched the blond, similarly admiring his appearance. "Well, as the dashing young man, I think I should sacrifice myself for whatever you wish to do…"

"Are you sure about that?" Urahara half smiled, half smirked.

"'Whatever I wish to do' leaves me an awful lot of options… Does being dashing mean you have to say such things?" he mused aloud "Or do you say such things in an endeavour to become more dashing?" He finished with a chuckle.

Amused, Aizen pushed his act further. "Whatever you wish, my lady."

Urahara looked slightly affronted but just shrugged and smiled.

"Now you're just giving me ideas"

He looked up at the sky thoughtfully before reaching a conclusion. Jumping up he grabbed Aizen's arm and dragged him away.

"Woah!" Aizen exclaimed while regaining his balance and running with the blond.

"You've made a decision?" He asked, even though it was quite evident from his speed that he had.

"Not exactly"

Urahara continued running, not feeling the need to explain further. They soon arrived at the boundary of the training academy where he paused to look at Aizen.

"Whatever I wish? still sure you don't want to change your mind?"

A small smirk appeared on the brunettes face.

"A mere boundary cannot stop me."

"My we do sound dashing" he commented, fluttering his eyes in a distinctly feminine manner.

Aizen smiled brightly before stepping over the border and breaking into a run, knowing the Shinigami who guard the border would soon be after them.

With a roll of his eyes Urahara followed, grinning madly. Having obviously escaped the academy confines this way many times before, he took the lead.

Aizen mused over how easy to fool the blond was as he followed behind, ignoring the path he'd used the many times he'd gone into the forest to research a path to Hueco Mundo.

"Are we headed anywhere in particular?" he asked, innocence sprinkling the tone of his voice.

Oblivious to Aizen's musings, Urahara's main focus was on reaching a place where they could avoid detection long enough for the Shinigami to give up.

"Not really, I just fancied a change of scenery" he said to Aizen, with a slight emphasis on the word 'fancied'.

"I see."

Aizen smiled at the other mans blatant flirtatiousness.

He stopped suddenly and ducked into a hiding place in a tree.

"This will do. It's a bit cramped but no one will see us." He kept his smirk from showing at the implication of closeness.

The expression Urahara made was a delicate mix of a smirk and a grin.

"I can cope, I'm good with cramped."

He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"It's an experience thing"

Aizen didn't hide the low chuckle at the mans words. He shuffled into one side of the opening, creating space for Urahara, and ended up in a rather uncomfortable crouch. He frowned, hoping the other would hurry up so he could get out of the position.

With a frown of concentration the young blond squeezed into the hole, being forced to lie on top of Aizen in a position that meant he was almost straddling the man beneath him. Of course Urahara had no complaints about their positioning.

Aizen blinked, adjusting his position so his leg wasn't now squashed under the slightly older man.

He was about to comment on the others evident skill at moving in tight spaces when he felt the presence of the guard Shinigami.

Silence fell between them.

Urahara held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel that Aizen too had stopped breathing and naturally reached for him as the tension rose. As the Shinigami drew closer, his grip on the man beneath him grew tighter. The consequences for leaving the academy grounds were severe at the best of times...

Aizen remained calm and silent as the Shinigami spent several minutes searching the area. As they moved on the pain from his uncomfortable position and Urahara's nails became more noticeable. His expression soured when he knew the Shinigami were far enough away but Urahara hadn't relinquished his hold.

Sensing a change in his companions mood Urahara wiggled back a bit. Looking enquiringly at Aizen, Urahara whispered "Do you reckon it's safe yet?"

"Mmm"

Aizen managed to wriggle his way out of the hole and stood up with a stretch.

"So"

He smiled innocently.

"...where to?"

Aizen's move had left Urahara sprawled in an untidy heap. Unable to struggled out of the hidey-hole by himself he stuck out a hand towards Aizen.

"Help?"

He pouted and managed to look cute despite his lack of dignity.

"What is the reward?"

Aizen smiled evilly and crouched in front of the hole.

Urahara tilted his head thoughtfully, pursing his lips coyly.

"It's a surprise"

He stared at Aizen daring him to accept.

Aizen smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what if I don't like the surprise? Can I push you back in there?"

Urahara nodded, enjoying the game they were playing.

"Sure, why not."

His eyes twinkled slightly in anticipation.

A small chuckle escaped Aizen lips.

He grabbed Urahara's hand and tugged roughly, ignoring the fact that he was no doubt causing the man to scratch against the bark.

Once the blond was most of the way out Aizen released him, causing him to fall, rather ungracefully, onto his face.

Urahara winced as he squeezed through the hole, before yelping loudly as he fell flat on his face. He rolled onto his back and glared unconvincingly at the man standing over him.

"Very kind of you. Suppose you'll be wanting that reward now?"

Aizen smirked, "Naturally. I helped you out, you didn't say I had to do it gently."

The slightly shorter man, a clog height difference, looked to the sky again as some birds flew by.

"A mistake on my part it would seem..."

Urahara got to his feet and was struck by just how attractive Aizen looked. Before he lost his confidence he gently reached across to cup Aizen's face before kissing him passionately.

Surprised, the younger man widened his eyes but made no attempt to stop the blond.

After making a quick calculation, Aizen gently returned the kiss and closed his eyes.

Urahara reluctantly broke the much enjoyed kiss to ask "So... Did you like it?" in a somewhat breathless manner.

Aizen replied with a low chuckle before pushing Urahara into a nearby tree, pressing himself against the blond and kissing him with renewed passion.

Pleasantly surprised, Urahara wrapped one arm around Aizen's head to run his fingers through the finely maintained hair whilst returning the kiss with vigour at least equal to the brunette.

Determined to top the other man, Aizen bit harshly on Urahara's bottom lip causing the blond to open his mouth so he could slide in his tongue and dominate the kiss.

With a moan of surprise Urahara opened to Aizen's tongue, luxuriating in the invasion. Not quite ready to relinquish dominance at this point, the slightly older man swung them both around so that it was now Aizen who was backed against the tree.

Aizen smirked at the sudden change in positions. With another nip to Urahara's lip he ducked out of the kiss and flashed behind Urahara before pushing him into the tree and biting and licking his neck from behind.

Surprised yet unable to mount an effective resistance due to his growing erection Urahara gave in to the pleasure being lavished upon his neck. With a moan he turned around and attempted to once again seek out Aizen's lips with his own.

Pleased with his dominance Aizen grabbed both of Urahara's hands and pinned them above him against the tree. He passionately kissed the blond and pressed himself against him, his own erection stirring to life.

Urahara surrendered himself to Aizen, allowing him control of the kiss finding himself increasingly more captivated by the other man. Despite it not being his first time with a man, it was the first time he had played the role of uke however it felt good submitting to this almost stranger.

Aizen smirked before pulling away completely. Standing away from Urahara he smiled before heading back.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Urahara made to protest before realisation sank in. "I'll See you tomorrow" sounded very much like a promise, one that he would ensure was kept. Grinning like a fool he too made his way back.

**A/N: As before… reviews and jizz are very welcome! The third chapter is being RPed now and will be up as soon as it's done! **

**Chapter 3 features: a very wet Urahara, a hollow hurricane and no doubt much more. **


End file.
